


one of those days

by renecdote



Series: Hugs [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, emphasis on the comfort for once, season 10, sleep cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Steve is sprawled on his back, legs hanging off the end of the bed like he just sat down for a second too long and fell asleep. His shirt is off, but he’s still wearing cargo pants and his boots are right by his feet, probably still lying where he kicked them off. He has one hand on Eddie’s neck and Eddie, fast asleep, is drooling on Steve’s hip. They’re adorable. If there was a little more light, Danny might have taken a picture.In which there is no plot but plenty of cuddling.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792072
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> For the hug prompt: sleep cuddling. Also fills the 'exhaustion' square on my hurt/comfort bingo card.
> 
> Just a short little thing because I had Steve and Eddie feelings, which then also became Danny feelings.
> 
> Set vaguely post 10x14.

It’s been one of those days. The not particularly horrible, but exceedingly long kind. The vague headache, gritty eyes, could-lie-down-and-sleep-for-a-week kind. Danny is moving on autopilot by the time he gets home, unsurprised to find the door unlocked, waiting for him—which he’s going to give Steve shit about, as soon as he sees him, because they’ve had the talk about inviting trouble a dozen times and it still hasn’t stuck. How many times has the man had his house broken into? And he’s still terrible at locking his front door. Danny shakes his head. 

It is just on sunset, so it’s not that much of a surprise to find no lights on in the house. Steve is probably sitting out on the beach; probably went down there as soon as he got home and hasn’t moved since. He’s predictable like that.

Except today, apparently, because both chairs stand empty. No sign of Eddie either, which is the really odd part. Maybe Steve took him for a run? But no, his leash is still hanging on its hook by the door and Steve wouldn’t have taken him without it, not after the traffic incident a few weeks ago.

Danny moves back through the house, flicking on lights as he goes; dining room, living room, kitchen. Empty, empty, empty. He climbs the stairs slowly, pausing at the top to rub at his bad knee. There must be a storm coming because it has been particularly sore today even though he hasn’t done anything more strenuous than a light jog. 

Steve’s bedroom door is ajar, which is a bright neon clue because he’s usually meticulous about things like closing doors. Tonight Danny only has to nudge it and it swings open. With the lights on behind him, it takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they do he can’t help smiling at what he finds.

Steve is sprawled on his back, legs hanging off the end of the bed like he just sat down for a second too long and fell asleep. His shirt if off, but he’s still wearing cargo pants and his boots are right by his feet, probably still lying where he kicked them off. He has one hand on Eddie’s neck and Eddie, fast asleep, is drooling on Steve’s hip. They’re adorable. If there was a little more light, Danny might have taken a picture. 

The floorboards creak when he shifts and Eddie’s head comes up, wide brown eyes fixing unerringly on Danny. He whines quietly, a noise that sounds remarkably close to questioning.

“Shh,” Danny whispers. “You’re a terrible guard dog, you know, where were you when I was letting myself in? I could’ve been anyone.”

Eddie’s tail thumps twice against the comforter before his head goes back down, huffing as he resettles. The answer is clear: _I was right here, keeping guard over what really matters._

Steve shifts slightly, mumbling something that is more nonsense than words as his fingers curl around a chunk of Eddie’s fur. Danny holds his breath, but Steve stays deeply asleep. The sensible thing to do would be to wake him up. It’s way too early to go to bed and if he lets Steve sleep now, he’s probably just going to be up at three a.m.

But it’s been one of those days. Hell, it’s been one of those months. Danny knows Steve hasn’t been sleeping well—knows it because he hasn’t been sleeping well either, especially not since the car accident, and he’s often doing his own tossing and turning when he hears Steve moving restlessly upstairs.

So maybe the sensible thing would be to wake Steve up, figure out something for dinner and make sure they both eat, maybe put on a movie and have a beer or two to pass the time until it’s actually a decent bedtime. But god, what Danny _wants_ to do, more than any of that, is put on a pair of comfortable pyjamas and join them. Curl up beside Steve, Eddie warm and solid between them, and soak up every once of comfort he can, maybe catch a few hours of sleep undisturbed by his own nightmares.

It’s tempting. Fuck it’s tempting. 

Danny has taken a step forward before he fully realises it. Steve and Eddie are really only taking up half the bed, he could just...

_Fuck it_ , he thinks. He’s so tired he could cry and if he wants to cuddle with his best friend and his best friend’s dog just to get some decent sleep then fuck it, he’s a grown man, he can do that if he wants.

His pyjamas are in his bag downstairs, but he doesn’t need them. He just strips down to his boxers and under shirt, barely sparing a second to push the door closed before he crawls onto the bed. 

“Danno?”

Steve’s voice is sleep-rough and slurred, his head turning to find Danny in the darkness even though Danny is pretty sure his eyes never open.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Didn’,” Steve replies nonsensically, probably just arguing on autopilot. His hand moves across the bed between them, seeking—what? Danny?

Danny doesn’t quite have the energy to chuckle, but he huffs an amused breath. _Goof_. He grabs Steve’s hand. “Go back to sleep, Steve.”

Steve just hums, already halfway there. He rolls over, forcing Eddie to move as he gets comfortable on his stomach instead. Danny loses his hand for a moment, but as soon as Steve is settled, much closer now, his fingers are curling around Danny’s wrist. _Definitely still mostly asleep,_ Danny thinks.

Any other dog might have up and left after being disturbed, but Eddie waits, patient, sitting by their feet; then as soon as he judges them settled he flops down right between them. On top of them, really, because there isn’t that much room. Danny gets one bony hip digging into his legs and Steve is going to wake up with drool on the back of his neck, but whatever, somehow it’s comfortable. Extremely comfortable. Danny slings an arm over Eddie and his hand brushes Steve’s back; the other is still firmly caught in Steve’s grasp. He closes his eyes. Under his arm he feels Eddie’s diaphragm expand and then contract with a long, contented sigh.

By some miracle, they sleep soundly until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are love ❤️ You can also find me on tumblr [here](https://renecdote.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
